Buzzard Eggs
Aplpnio, Inquisition and Chamaco (or simply "Huevos de Zopilote") are major antagonists of Another Egg and a Chicken Movie. All of these are the minions of the Egg Witch and they all meet their orders in both their missions and tasks of collecting items for their spells acquisition. Appearance Basically, they are identified by wearing clothing style rancher or bricklayer, people like wing rural countryside in mexico. Apparently they have a dark skin and others have elongated whiskers with straw hats, while others use worn shirts with ragged sandals. History The Buzzard Eggs were entrusted with the mission to bring a chicken and extract it's heart in the ritual. They would have to go towards the Pollón Farms and at nightfall, while Toto was sleeping peacefully, in their nest quietly was kidnapped by the Egg Witch's henchmen, to bring wing hideout located in the desert. They would be ready to end the ritual, at that time would have reached The Human Warlock taking home one of the Buzzard Eggs, which was Primitive prepared to proceed in their spells curse. In scene, Toto that quickly escapes, thwarting the plans of the Egg Witch. Later one of the minions of the Egg Witch went to the shelter of the ground eggs, threatening Hueva Lancha to fire the place, if did not have to deliver the Toto chicken, but by refusing the henchmen Apolonio would be gone falling in love with one of the girls named Gertrudis. At the time of the battle when Toto and his friends finished killing the Zombies, the Buzzard Eggs would attack with their remote-control matchbox cars. All of them were defeated thanks to Coco and Iguano rammed the first car, while the second car lost control because the Bacon get batteries. At the end of the movie all of the Buzzard Eggs and surrendered coexisted peacefully with the ground girls eggs. Un Gallo con Muchos Huevos Those servants of Egg Witch were now dancing inside in Palenque and Apolonio took advantage of flirting with Bibi, but she tied his feet with his whip, leaving him on his head. In the fight with Toto and the Bankivoide in the arena, many Buzzard Eggs witnessed the battle, amazed by the hard-fought confrontation between both roosters. Gallery Egg Witch and his minions poster.jpg|Egg Witch and his minions poster 1 Egg Witch and minions poster.jpg|Egg Witch and his minions poster 2 Another Egg and a Chicken Movie poster.jpg|The Buzzard Eggs in their matchbox cars on a poster Apolonio.png|Apolonio falling in love with Gertudis Buzzard Eggs waking up.jpg|The Buzzard Eggs waking up Manotas and Patotas carring a spell book.jpg Brujo with his spell book.jpg Zopiloteegg.jpg|Chamaco, Inquisition, and Primitive watching Roberto running away confused Buzzard eggs 4.jpg|Chamaco, Roberto, Inquisition and Primitive Brujo and henchmen.jpg|Egg Witch and his henchmen Buzzard eggs 3.jpg|Inquisition and Primitive The Buzzard Eggs in line.png|The Buzzard Eggs in line The Buzzard Eggs.jpg|The Buzzard Eggs Inquisition, Apolonio, Roberto and Chamaco Buzzard eggs 2.jpg|The Buzzard Eggs Apolonio, Inquisition, Roberto and Chamaco Navigation Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Category:Smugglers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Teams Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Mongers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Food Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Incompetent Category:Male